


What a Wicked Way

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Song Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

He couldn’t shake it. 

The relationship had been over for nearly two months, but the damage still remained. The scars had yet to heal.

He’d given her everything - and she’d thrown it back in his face.

After nearly a year and a half together, he’d found her phone unlocked, and not trying to snoop, a text message popped up from ‘Dillon’ that said ‘Can’t wait to be with you again.’ He’d confronted her, asking what the hell her problem was. If she wanted to be with someone else, she should’ve just said so, instead of stringing him along. Her excuse was that he was too involved with work - she never got enough attention and she found what she needed in someone else.

“I loved you,” he remembered screaming at her. “He doesn’t love you the way I did! I would’ve done anything for you!” He could practically still feel the hot tears on his face. That feeling would stay with him for a very long time - if not forever.

She tried saying that she would break it off with Dillon, that she didn’t want to lose him, but he wasn’t having it. Anyone that could do that to someone they claimed to love was someone he didn’t want around - no matter how much it hurt him right now. “I can’t believe you would treat someone that way, no less someone who loved you like I did,” he said, resigned to what she’d done.

As he sat at home, staring at the picture of them he hadn’t had the heart to get rid of yet, he remembered what it felt like in the weeks prior to finding out about her betrayal. It didn’t feel right. Every time they were able to see each other, she was more like how she was in the first weeks of their relationship, acting more friendly than as someone who was romantically involved. He’d been away a lot for work, yes, but even when he wasn’t, those last few weeks, she’d text him and tell him she could only come see him at certain times, even though he knew for sure that her work schedule would allow her to come see him whenever.

When she’d walk into the apartment, he’d smell a different cologne on her - one that wasn’t his. He denied it as long as he could, but it kept happening and it was the same smell. She was with someone else. That realization had made him feel worthless; she’d made him feel worthless. In his younger years, he’d felt that way, but it had started to go away, and now she’d brought all of that back.

And him - Dillon. Did he know about Spencer? Did he know that every time he was lying down with her that she was coming home to him after? That another man had placed his trust in her? Did he know and didn’t care? If that was the case, he wanted to punch him. More than punch him, but punching was probably all he could get away with considering his job.

How could she have done this to him?

He was willing to give her everything and he had given her everything. When they had first started going out, she hadn’t made a name for herself yet. She was a lowly resident in the cog of the local hospital, and now, she was a brilliant surgeon, renowned throughout the state for her success rate; he’d been there through all of that - the ups and the downs. 

He wasn’t perfect - he knew that, he still had a lot to work on, but he didn’t deserve this - this feeling of worthlessness, disgust, hatred and sickness.

With a determined stride, he got up from the couch and picked up the picture of them he had yet to get rid of. He took it out of the frame and ripped it in half, throwing it in the trash; he was done. “You let a good thing go to waste,” he had said, “I was always there for you - helped you, loved you - I practically worshipped you. Thanks for breaking my heart. I hope you carry that with you for the rest of your life.”

He shook his head, attempting to rid his brain of the thoughts that plagued him two months later.

He was done.

He was done letting her make him feel like he was nothing.

He was Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. He was kind. He was intelligent. He was fairly good-looking. He would do anything for the ones he loved - and he deserved better than this.

He was done.


End file.
